


There

by Mysticats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I wrote it about the woods around my house, enjoy, it's a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticats/pseuds/Mysticats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem that I wrote for my English class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted on ao3, so comments and advice would be appreciated. Thanks :)

There is something deep in the forest.  
It can be hard to find.  
But in the quiet whisper of wind in leaves,  
And the hum of life,  
It is there.

There is comfort deep in the forest.  
In sunlight dappled ground,  
Calm emerald of an afternoon,  
And moonlight through branches at midnight,  
It is there.

There is solitude deep in the forest.  
Nature mourns a sadness that is not mine,  
Healing wounds I don’t possess.  
There is only what is outside myself.  
It is there.

There is peace deep in the forest.  
I exist only as a tiny part,  
A wandering adventurer.  
Such a beautiful feeling of seclusion.  
I am there.


End file.
